


Anji, but in the style of My Immortal

by gnarly_simon



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Bad Character Introduction, Cursed Idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarly_simon/pseuds/gnarly_simon
Summary: This is a yee yee ass idea to write a chapter about my OC in the style of the literary masterpiece, My Immortal by Tara Gillespie. Perceive with caution, for it is so stupid.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Anji, but in the style of My Immortal

AN: Special fangs (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my fiendz xXxAerosmith-simpxXx and kouriceasar666 4 helpin me win da story n spelling. U guys rock! Henry ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rock 2! JJBA ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Anjelina Sophia "Bam'bina" Zeppeli-Cristiano and I have short dark brown hair and really light freckles that make me look really hot (that's how I got my name) and red-brown eyes like blood (or wine cuz Im Italian) and a lot of ppl tell me I look like Sophia Loren (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Gyro Zeppeli but I wish I was cuz he's a major fuckin hottie. I'm a vampire (like DIO who's goffik and SMEXY) but my teeth are straight and white. I have tan skin (n NO Im not a fukn prep) even tho Im a vampire. I'm also a Stand user and my Stand is called Iron Maiden (AN: Iron Maiden ROX MY SOX!!!111!!!) I own a nightclub in Naples (I'm eighteen) called Sister Christian (I love dat song!!) with my sisters who are also vampires. Im a show girl (in case you couldnt tell) and I wear a lot of designer cloths. I love Vogue and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing black leather pants with a cream and black corset top and a cream leather jacket, gold earrings, and black high heels with red soles. I was wearing red lipstick, Marc Jacobs foundation, black eyeliner, and a nude eyeshadow. I was walking outside Olive Garden. It was sunny and hot, which I was happy about. A lot of Passione members started at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Anji!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was...Guido Mista!

"What's up Guido?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
